


SMuT SCENE

by gardenwitch



Series: EXPLICIT SMuT [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Canon Gay Character, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-25
Updated: 2012-11-25
Packaged: 2017-11-19 16:03:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/575069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gardenwitch/pseuds/gardenwitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PORNOGRAPHIC JOHNBRO</p>
            </blockquote>





	SMuT SCENE

**Author's Note:**

> FIONA HuMAN WANTED SMuT. 
> 
> i am obviously best caliborn. this isnt even serious

THE JOHN HuMAN GOES OVER TO DAVE HuMANS HOME.

HE IS FAST ASLEEP. 

HIS BRO IS THERE. 

JOHN HuMAN SMILES AND SITS DOWN. 

DAVE HuMAN FALLS ASLEEP IN HIS ROOM. 

BRO SITS BESIDE HIM. 

THEY EXCHANGE GLANCES. 

BRO'S HAND MAKES IT WAY TO JOHN HuMANS. 

HE BLuSHES. 

BRO SMIRKED AND LEANED IN CLOSER. 

JOHN HuMAN FROWNED. 

BRO KISSED HIS CHEEK. 

DAVE WOKE uP AND THE TWO SPLIT AS IF THAT PORNOGRAPHIC SCENE NEVER HAPPENED. 


End file.
